


Dark And Light

by Synnerxx



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Drinking, F/M, Infidelity, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-15
Updated: 2008-08-15
Packaged: 2018-06-10 13:08:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6957754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark deals with his feelings for Glenn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> yeah, i consistently spelled glenn's name wrong. this is probably actually written back in like '06, but the only date i have on it is in '08, so i'm gonna go with that.

Mark was pleased. The day had gone well. He had his match with Steve and the fans had loved it. Now it was time for him to meet Glen at the hotel. He pushed open the door to his locker room and paused to take a look around. None of his stuff was in there. A scrap of paper sitting on the bench caught his eye.

_Mark-_

_I got all of our stuff and took it to the hotel._

_Would have told you earlier, but you were busy._

_See you there._

_-Glen_

Mark smirked. Glen was so thoughtful at times. It amazed him that a guy a sweet as him could play a so-called monster so well. It was almost scary at times. Nonetheless, Mark knew he wouldn't trade his gimmick for anything. A high-pitched ringing pulled him from his thoughts of Glen. Looking around, he realized it was his cell phone.

"Hello?" 

"Hey sweetie! How are you?" The familiar voice that belonged to his wife, Sara, was on the other end.

"Hey baby! I'm fine, just getting ready to head out to meet Glen at the hotel. How about you?" 

"Nothing much, doing some house work and watching TV and reading mostly. I miss you." Her voice held a hint of sadness. 

"And I miss you. I'll be home soon and I promise I'll make it up to you." He sighed.

"Promise?"

"Promise." 

"Alright. I love you." 

"Love you too. Bye." 

"Bye." He hung up the phone and headed out to the parking lot, digging his keys out of his pocket.

His motorcycle was his pride and joy. There wasn't anything in the world that he would give it up for. He stopped himself. He knew he would give it up for Sara or Glen. Wait, Glen? Why Glen? Glen was just his friend. A co-worker. His partner. Shaking his head to clear that train of thought away, he located his bike and got on it. Just sitting on it made him feel on top of the world. He loved that feeling.

Forgetting all his previous thoughts of Glen and Sara, he started the bike up and revved it up. He smiled. Perfection. He roared out of the arena parking lot and turned out on to the street. It was only a short ride to the hotel and there wasn't any traffic, so he opened up on the road and sped along. The wind whipped at his body and clothes as though trying to unseat him. His hair was protected, as he had thrown it into a ponytail and shoved it under his helmet.

All too soon, he had arrived at the inn. Turning off the bike, he pulled his helmet off and glanced around. A lot of the others had made it back already. He got off his motorcycle and headed for the entrance. At the main desk, he saw Adam Copeland and Jay Reso waiting for their key cards. They nodded in his direction and he nodded back. They had just gotten here today because their flight had been delayed. Most of the others had been there since last week. He punched the up arrow for the elevator and waited impatiently.

After what seemed like forever, the elevator dinged and allowed him entrance. He rode up to the fifth floor and walked along the hall to the room he shared with Glen. Knocking on the door with one hand, he raised the other to tug out his ponytail.

"Hi." Glen was standing in the doorway. He moved aside to let Mark enter. 

"Hi yourself." Mark grinned cheekily. 

"Yeah, you're a riot." Glen rolled his eyes, but returned the smile. "I ordered pizza, that okay?" 

"Pepperoni?" 

"Yes." 

"Then it's good." Mark sat on the edge of his bed and unlaced his boots. When he looked up again, Glen was curled up on his bed, reading. Mark stood and stretched for a moment, then flopped onto Glens'. Glen looked over the top of his book.

"May I help you?" 

"I'm bored." Mark had turned his normally deep voice into a whiney, squeaky one. 

Glen snorted. "You're always bored." He returned to his book. 

"Entertain me." Mark demanded. 

"Why? You've got two hands and the bathroom's over there." Without raising his head, he nodded in the general area of the bathroom.

"But I want you." Mark instantly realized what he had said and turned red. Glen's head snapped up and he stared at his friend.

 _Oh God, I can't believe I said that! I don't want him! Though he is sexy and cute... No I did not just think that! Oh man, what's he going to say?! He's going to hate me forever!_ Mark was busy beating himself up and didn't notice that Glen was speaking.


	2. Words Can Start A War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark deals with his feelings for Glenn.

Glen realized that Mark wasn't listening anymore. He reached out and gently rested his hand on Marks' shoulder, only to have Mark jerk away as if he had been burned. A twinge of hurt filled his heart. Mark was staring at anything but him and it made him ache, for reasons as of yet, unknown to him.

"Mark?" Glen watched as Mark flinched at his voice. Another twinge. This one was harder.

 _Maybe I went to far. I shouldn't have said that. I wonder if he really meant that...No! I can't think that. I have to talk to him._

Glen sighed and tried again. "Mark? Talk to me." 

Mark raised his head and met Glen's eyes. Glen saw pain, anger, sadness, confusion, but most of all, fear. That made Glen want to cry. Mark never showed his fear. Hell, Glen didn't think that anything could scare Mark.

"I'm sorry. I...I...I can't stay here. I have to go." That startled Glen out his thoughts. 

"W-What? Why?" Glen felt tears spring to his eyes and he rubbed them away, angrily. 

"'Cause I just have too." He snapped, his voice cold and hard. Glen had never heard Mark talk like that. The Undertaker talked like that. Not Mark. Never Mark. And certainly not to him.

Glen was, again, snapped out of his own thoughts by Mark's frantic movement around the room. "Wait, Mark! It's okay, what you said. I don't care. We can work this out." Glen was pleading now and he knew he sounded pathetic. He didn't care. As long as Mark stayed.

Mark suddenly whipped around, green eyes livid. "Work this out?! Work it out?! It's okay?! Me, wanting my best friend, who just happens to be a guy?? This is okay!?" Mark was screaming at him. Glen shrank back against the wall. He knew Mark was scary when he was angry, but he never, ever got angry at him. Not once.

Mark stared at Glen, watching as he shrank away from him. Good. _Now, maybe he understands. I don't think so though. I need to leave. Now._

He grabbed his bag and, for once, was thankful he hadn't bothered to unpack yet. He stuffed his boots on, not bothering to tie them and walked to the door, intensely aware of Glen's eyes on him. He reached out and laid his hand on the door knob. He turned back to face Glen. He could see the tears that had gathered in the sapphire pools.

"I'm so very sorry." He opened the door and walked out, not knowing where he was going to stay. He sighed and headed out to the lobby. He passed the bar on his way out and saw Steve and some of the other guys sitting with him. He left his bag with the clerk at the front desk and headed into the bar, intending to get drunk off his ass. He'd deal with a hangover if it meant forgetting Glen for a little while.


	3. I Refuse To Surrender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark deals with his feelings for Glenn.

Steve inhaled sharply through his nose. How the fuck was he supposed to deal with a drunk 'Taker anyway? And where was Glen? Gah, his help was much needed. "Mark, what's your room number?" Steve decided to chance it. 

"Hmm?" Mark was swaying on his feet. 

"Your room number." Steve repeated. 

"I think it's 506." Mark slurred. 

"You think?" 

"Yeah." Mark nodded. 

"Great. Come on, big guy." Steve managed to get Mark to his feet and out of the bar. He supported him with an arm around his waist and Marks' arm flung around his shoulder. With his free hand, Steve reached out and stabbed the up arrow of the elevator a little harder than was needed. A few seconds later, the elevator dinged and opened up. Mark was now humming something under his breath.

Steve sighed again and walked Mark inside the elevator. He leaned him up against the railing and pushed the five.

"You know something, Steve?" Marks' eyes were closed and he looked sad. 

Steve glanced at him briefly then back up to the changing numbers on the top of the elevator. "What?" 

"You really are a good...a good..." 

"Friend?" Steve supplied for him. 

"Yeah." Mark snapped his fingers.

Finally the elevator doors opened and Steve wrapped an arm around Marks' waist and pulled him out of the elevator. Thankfully, his room wasn't that far away. Steve knocked on the door, praying that Glen was in there. 

A few seconds passed, then Glen was opening the door. "Steve?" he blinked. 

"Hi. Um, Mark's drunk." Steve said bluntly. 

"He's drunk?" Glen peered passed Steve and looked at Mark, who was now leaning up against the wall. "Alright. I'll deal with him. Thanks Steve." 

"Okay. You sure you can handle him?" 

"Yeah." Glen gave him a soft smile. 

"Well, if you're sure." Steve glanced back at Mark. 

"Yeah. Thanks for getting him up here." 

Steve nodded and walked back to the elevator. He got on and gave Glen a wave and then the doors shut and he was gone.

Glen sighed and grabbed Marks' arm and tugged him into the room. "Come on, Mark. Help me out here." Mark stumbled against Glen and dropped heavily onto his bed, pulling Glen with him. He giggled when Glen landed on top of him. The smell of beer and whiskey reached his nose and he wrinkled it. "Jeez, how much did you drink?" 

"A lot."

He reached up and tugged on Glens' hair. Their lips were just inches apart. Then Mark closed the space between them and kissed him hard and passionately.


	4. Haven't You Wanted To Be With Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark deals with his feelings for Glenn.

_Oh God, oh God! He's kissing me! What do I do? Kiss back? Aw, fuck it. He's drunk. I can't do this to him._ Glen managed to tear his lips from Marks' and rolled off of him. 

Mark blinked and frowned, a whine escaping his mouth. "Glen?" he slurred in confusion. 

Glen had gotten off the bed and was now pacing back and forth, running his hands through his curly, auburn hair.

"What?" he snapped without thinking. He watched Mark flinch and was instantly sorry. "What?" he asked again, his voice softer. 

"I'm not that drunk, you know." Mark said without slurring. He really didn't know what had caused him to say that, but he had now and there was nothing he could do about it anyway. 

"What?" Glen repeated for the third time.

"You know, you're beginning to sound like a broken record." Mark gave a weak smile. Poor Glen just continued to look confused. Mark stood up and walked over to Glen. Glen backed away and Mark followed, stopping only when he had Glen pressed against the door. He leaned forward and stared into Glens' eyes. He could see fear, confusion, pain, joy, pleasure, and sadness in the crystal depths.

Watching Glens' eyes carefully, Mark leaned forward even more and softly pressed his lips to Glens' again. His eyes slipped shut as Glen gave a strangled whimper. He traced his tongue along the seam of his lips, pleading for entry. Glen let him in hesitantly. He plunged in, taking full advantage of the hot cavern as he mapped out the new territory.

They pulled away from each other slowly as the need for oxygen became a problem. Mark rested his forehead against the younger mans' and panted. "See? I told you I wasn't that drunk." Glen could feel the chuckle as it rumbled in Marks' chest and into his own. 

"So what does this mean?" Glen opened his eyes and nearly drowned in Marks' own emeralds.

Mark reached down and grabbed his hand and led him over to one of the beds. He sat down and tugged Glen down beside him. He thought about his answer and finally said, "I don't know. What do you want it to mean?"

That you love me. Glen thought, but didn't dare say out loud.

"Do you want a relationship or a one night stand? 'Cause if it's the latter, I can't do that. I just can't." Glen didn't look at Mark and instead spoke to his hands. 

Mark lifted Glens' chin and forced him to look at him. "I want a relationship. Something meaningful. Not a random fuck. Because you mean so much to me." He watched as Glen took in his words and smiled slightly, then frowned. 

"I hate to kill the mood, but what are you going to do about Sara?" 

Mark let go of him and sighed. "We're on the outs anyway. I think she's cheating on me." He shrugged. "I don't love her like I should anyway. My heart belongs to someone else." 

"Who?" Glen asked, wanting to know how he lost the race already and to who.

"You." Mark said simply and kissed him for the third time tonight.


End file.
